CastleWars
by Ridley's guardian
Summary: A small fanfiction based on the events that happens in a typical CastleWars game on Runescape. Rated T for small amounts of blood.
1. Beginning the match

CastleWars.

A story by Ridley's Guardian.

Chapter 1: Beginning the match.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, Jagex does. Now, don't sue and get on with reading the story!

Several people were standing around the coloured portals that led to various parts of the CastleWars arena. As even more Warriors, Mages and Rangers gathered around the open chest to store and retrieve items they would need for the up-coming match, a few Warriors entered the portal of Guthix and were teleported to a small and sparsely populated cave. Standing in a small group were several high level Warriors and Mages, chatting amongst themselves. They were Lyndis667, OmegaHunter7, Kurse666, Zanakin666 and Zelda691. Omegahunter7 raised his voice in protest against Lyndis' plan of attack and came up with his own plan.

"I think we should get Kurse to guard the flag, along with Zanakin while Lyndis667 and I attack the base of our opposing team, Saradomin. In the meantime, Zelda691 and other players lead a small force sufficient enough to hold off any high level Saradominists."

"But OmegaHunter, you are only a level 72, how do you think that yourself and Lyndis could possibly onslaught the enemy base AND capture the flag as well as bring it back to our standard?" Kurse questioned OmegaHunter.

"Well, my agility is in the 20's, so I think I should be able to run into the Saradomin base with a few bandages to recover stamina and make it out without getting to badly maimed. Don't you think, Lyndis?"

Lyndis nodded with appreciation. Somewhere, a disembodied voice said loudly and clearly: "The next CastleWars match will begin in 30 seconds. Make sure that all of your equipment is in working order and that you have sufficient runes or arrows."

Everyone in the small group fell silent as they checked their weapons and armor. OmegaHunter had a slight bit of trouble getting his poison-tipped Dragon dagger out of it's holster and after struggling to rip it free he checked his Adamant armor. Wearing 'Addy T' as he affectionately called it, OmegaHunter looked like quite the rich person. Meanwhile, Zanakin checked his Magic Shortbow, making sure the string was tight enough to fire arrows at a decent speed. He then checked his Black Dragonhide armor for any holes until he was satisfied. As a test, Zanakin fired one bronze arrow into the ground to test the string. It didn't snap which was a good sign. With 10 seconds remaining, Zelda, Lyndis and Kurse went over they're armor as last minute checks and when they were happy, the teleporter activated, carrying all of the occupants of the Zamorak team cave into the Castle of Zamorak.

As if at once, everyone in the barrier-protected room of the Zamorak castle main room rushed to the bandage table and stocked up on as much bandages as their packs could hold. When everyone was satisfied, they set out to do their jobs. OmegaHunter and Lyndis set out to rush the Saradominists base and steal their flag while Zanakin and Kurse walked up to the top floor casually to protect their own flag. Zelda and a small band of high level players climbed down a floor to get some barricades before heading up to the flag area and setting them down around the stairs before leaving for the central area. No sooner than that, a two man group of Saradominists had made their way to the centre are and began cutting down some of the lower level players in Zelda's group.

"Take out the level 100!" screamed a level 48 before getting cut down by a single blow from one of Guthan's Great Axes. The axe hit a 53 due to the fact that the level 100 player had his ultimate strength prayer on.

"And so, the battle has begun." Kurse whispered to Zanakin. "Do you think they will get past our defenses? We have OmegaHunter mercilessly hacking down all contenders while Lyndis makes his way to the flag; and we also have Zelda cutting away at a level 100 with a band of level 40's. Kurse continued.

"I think we will win this match" Stated Zanakin.

They surveyed the match from afar.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Well, seeing as this is my first foray into fanfic writing in the Runescape category, I hope people will like it. Anyway, I have used the names of my close friends on Runescape. So, don't worry, I didn't just pluck names at random. I hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. The battle

CastleWars

A story by Ridley's guardian.

Chapter 2: The battle.

Authors notes: OK, I know that I might be slightly unrealistic in my story with damage and stuff like that, but, I don't care because I'm having fun writing the story. And I'm sure you people are enjoying reading it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, Jagex does. Now, don't sue and get on with reading the story!

Several people charged the Zamorak base, unaware that the two strongest people in the Zamorak team were guarding the flag. Zanakin shifted restlessly while Kurse already knew what was about to happen.

"Zanakin, several Saradominists are headed for our flag. Should we stop them?" Kurse questioned.

"No, let them come to us." Replied Zanakin. "We shall destroy them with one swift blow." He continued.

As the Saradominists charged the steps leading to the flag area of castle Zamorak, Zanakin and Kurse got into battle poses and drew their weapons. Zanakin unsheathed a Dragon Longsword while Kurse drew his Magic Shortbow and strung 3 arrows into it.

"Ready?" Asked Zanakin.

"As I will ever be!" Replied Kurse.

The Saradominists climbed the steps, only to find just Kurse and Zanakin protecting the Zamorak flag.

"Do they think we are stupid?" Yelled one of the Saradominists.

"Come on!" Screamed Zanakin. He lashed out at the first of the Saradominists standing on the steps, slicing him in two with the mighty Cleave attack. Blood flew as the body disintegrated into a mist, carrying the spirit of the person with it back to the castle Saradomin respawn room. Kurse fired his rune arrows, which lodged themselves in another two unfortunate's chests, causing them to break up into red mists before respawing in castle Saradomin's respawn room. After several more merciless slayings, Zanakin met his match against a level 94 dressed in full Dharoks Barrows armor. Sparks flew as Zanakin and the level 94 battled while Kurse held off any more reinforcements from Saradomin.

Seemingly letting his guard down, Zanakin let a single strike through before dodging it and stabbing his Dragon Longsword into the belly of his opponent. The Saradominist gasped and looked down at the red blade jutting out of his gut before collapsing and disappearing into a red mist and respawing back in castle Saradomin.

Kurse drew a rune arrow and charged it with green energy, readying his snapshot attack for any Saradominists brave enough to venture near the flag.

Meanwhile, inside Castle Saradomin, OmegaHunter and Lyndis were hacking feverishly to get to the flag.

"Lyn, cover my back!" OmegaHunter snapped.

Lyndis upholstered his dragon Battleaxe and glowed with a red aura. Lyndis' rampage had begun.

"GO!" Lyndis ordered OmegaHunter. OmegaHunter nodded his head and climbed up the stairs leading to the trapdoor directly under Castle Saradomin's flag. Hiding behind one of the walls, OmegaHunter grabbed the first person he saw and whipped out his Dragon Dagger.

"Wow, Zammy!" Zelda yelped.

"Oh, jeez! Sorry Zelda." OmegaHunter said quickly.

OmegaHunter let go of Zelda's throat and told him to go help Lyndis. After that, OmegaHunter paced up the stairs and felt slightly weakened as a bolt of purple energy struck him solidly in the chest. He grunted and walked towards the mage. Dressed in white, matching the colours of Saradomin, the mage hid behind castle Saradomin's flag, hoping that in his altered state, OmegaHunter wouldn't find him. However, OmegaHunter's sight cleared up and he saw a hint of white. Drawing his Dragon Dagger again, OmegaHunter flung the dagger at the mage. It struck the mage in the side as he was darting around the flag.

Letting the poison from the Dagger seep in for a moment, OmegaHunter recalled his Dagger by casting telekinetic grab.

The mage staggered and looked down at his right side. He was surprised to see the small red blade sticking out of his right flank, only to fly out seconds later. OmegaHunter cackled madly as he placed his Dagger in it's holster and hung his shield on his back. Grabbing the flag pole and wrenching it free of it's pedestal, Omega continued back down the stairs, past Lyndis and Zelda and several Saradominists before finally getting to the stairs that led to the ground floor of castle Saradomin. Carrying a few bandages in his backpack, Omega used one, boosting his stamina back to full before he ran as fast as he could back to castle Zamorak. He ran into the centre area before being snared by a high level mage. Dropping the flag for a moment, Omega pulled out his Dagger and stabbed the mage straight through his chest. Ripping the Dagger free caused blood to spray out of the wound. With the spell gone, Omega replaced his Dagger and picked up the flag again. He began to carry it back past the Middle Island when he saw something that made his heart sink to his foot.

Kurse was slain and Zanakin was fighting for his life against two level 60's wielding halberds and striking out at him from afar. Zanakin took a blow to the side but immediately stitched it up with a bandage before Omega jumped up the stairs and ran up the second pair of stairs to get to Zanakin. Omega noticed that the top of the flag was slightly sharp and could act as a spear if used correctly. He arrived at the top area where the Zamorak flag was located and promptly speared both the Saradominists before using several bandages on Zanakin.

"Thanks, Omega." Panted Zanakin.

Omega passed the Saradomin flag to Zanakin who placed it next to their own flag. The flag faded slowly, as did the rest of Zanakins, Omega's, Lyndis', Zelda's and the freshly respawned Kurse.

For the first time since the match had begin, Zanakin and the others felt anxious about receiving their scores and kill counts.

The disembodied voice announced the following:

"OmegaHunter7, you made 7 kills and captured the enemy flag."

"Lyndis667, You made 28 kills and did not capture the flag."

"Zanakin666, you made 32 kills and did not capture the flag."

"Kurse666, you made 22 kills and did not capture the flag."

"Zelda691, you made 19 kills and did not capture the flag."

"The total kills made by the Zamorak team is as follows: 108."

"The total kills made by the Saradomin team is as follows: 72."

"Therefore, by capture and kill count, Zamorak wins. Each team member receives two CastleWars tickets each. I hope you enjoyed your game."

The announcement ended and the members of team Zamorak breathed heavy sighs of relief and slowly trudged over to the bank chest to get what ever they need for the next match.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Don't worry, this won't be the final chapter of the story. Although, it could be, depending on what I fell like doing.

Bye, for now!


	3. The Grand Finale

CastleWars

A story by Ridley's guardian.

Chapter 3: Final battle.

Authors notes: Righty oh, reading the chapter name, this story could actually be in its final leg. Alas, I did enjoy writing it. Very much. Ok, enough rambling.

The Author's notes this time around will be: Although my story seems unrealistic (Damage proportions, easyness of killing someone, ECT…) don't forget that Runescape is just a game. A good one at that. OK! Down to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, Jagex does. Now, don't sue and get on with reading the story!

The final round of the Saradomin vs. Zamorak tournament was about to begin, signifying the end of another season of CastleWars competitions. As Zanakin, Zelda, Omega, Lyn and Kurse prepared for the final match of the day, several people trudged up to Lanthas. They asked Lanthas if they could participate in the Saradomin vs. Zamorak Tournament. The reply came as a stern No.

Omega looked up from rummaging around in the Bank chest for a moment and saw something wrong. None of the Portals were in working order!

'Everyone, there has been a slight… delay. Some idiot has shut down the portals so it may take a few minutes to get them back in working order again. Thank you for your patience.' Lanthas said to everyone.

Omega's hand hit something hard and he clasped a fist around the object. It was his long-forgotten Dragon Longsword. He dragged it out and coughed slightly as dust flew off of it. He searched around the bottom of the chest for a little bit longer and found a matching scabbard to holster his sword in. Attaching the scabbard to the left side of his hip, Omega placed the Longsword in its holster. He then proceeded to where the Guthix Portal would normally be and waited. Impatiently, Omega unsheathed his Longsword and inspected it carefully. It had a few pockmarks near the base of the handle, but other that that, the sword was in perfect condition.

After roughly Ten minutes, the Guthix Portal spluttered to life and Omega walked into it. He felt a sudden rush of air around his body as he was transported to the Cavern of Zamorak. A few minutes later, Lyndis joined him, looking extremely pleased with himself as he withdrew a Dragon Halberd from a slot on his backpack.

'Where did you pick that up?' Omega said, eyeing the masterfully crafted weapon.

Lyndis' reply came back as 'I scored this for 200k from some guy who was having a bank sale. Cheap as hell!'

It seemed like seconds later that he and Omega had realized that Kurse and Zanakin were not present. As was Zelda.

'Where do you reckon the others could be?' Queried Omega.

'No idea. Maybe they resigned or something. Lazy bastards.' Scoffed Lyndis.

'Thirty seconds until Final round commences.' The emotionless voice came.

Thirty seconds later, Omega and Lyndis appeared with a small flash inside the dank and musty smelling teams Zamorak respawn room. They both made for the bandage table at the same time. Armor clanged against armor and Omega hit the ground hard. He got up and dusted himself off before grabbing a bunch of bandages and hurrying off after Lyndis to defend and capture.

Those two had a tough round ahead of them. Very tough indeed.

The first to fall, as a casualty of war was a member of Saradomin teams Assault force. Unable to handle the constant attacks of Lyndis' Halberdeering, The Saradominist let his guard down and was cut clean in half. A quick death. Another kill soon followed, but this was not one of Lyndis' kills. Omega scored a hit in a weak spot of a Level 90something, bringing him down in one swift blow. More brutal killings soon followed, with Omega getting an arm torn from its socket by his previous kill. Respawing, and running at full speed, he arrived just in time to see Lyndis score his 5 kill for the match.

'A kill a minute! Impressive Lyndis.' I'll beat your score soon though. You can bet on it.' Chuckled Omega.

There came no reply from Lyndis as he was to busy countering blows from soon-to-be victim number 6.

The match looked to Omega like it was going to end in a draw from Omega's perspective. He REFUSED to let that happen. If any team were going to win the Tournament, it would be team Zamorak! And with that Omega made up his mind and charged forth, leaving Lyndis to his business. Striking down any Saradominists who opposed him, Omega charged into team Saradomin's castle, slaying to and fro as he went. Keeping a mental score, his kills had already hit 17. No doubt Lyndis would have a high score now as well. There were only 11 minutes left in the match, and Omega was NOT going to let this one be a draw.

As Omega climbed up the steps, he was greeted by the blue glow of the flag of Saradomin. Sheathing his Dragon Longsword and pacing his shield on his back, Omega wrenched the Flagpole from its pedestal rest and proceeded back towards castle Zamorak.

Along the way back, Omega threw a command at Lyndis, who went on slaying. He then came back with a kill count of _52_. Omega almost stumbled and fell after hearing that. Regardless, he went on to castle Zamorak's top floor where he was about to offer the Saradomin flag when something tapped him on the back. A level 32 holding a Mithril Battle Axe high had just struck his Rune armor's shoulder pad. Omega continued on and placed the Saradomin flag next to the Zamorak flag and as the timer clicked over to 0:00, Omega stabbed the level 32 in the abdomen, scoring a last minute kill.

"OmegaHunter7, you made 22 kills and captured the enemy flag."

"Lyndis667, You made 64 kills and did not capture the flag."

"The total kills made by the Zamorak team is as follows: 86."

"The total kills made by the Saradomin team is as follows: 1."

"By sheer kill difference and flag capture, Team Zamorak is the official winner of this year's Saradomin Vs. Zamorak Tournament!"

Omega and Lyndis pumped their fists into the air, celebrating victory. Lanthas presented them both with Congratulatory trophies and a full set of Gold-Trimmed Decorative Armor, usually only ever reserved for the _very_ best players. Ever.

Content with their newfound sets of armor, Omega and Lyndis went to the bank chest and deposited their Decorative Armor.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.

Bye, for now!

PS: Be on the lookout for more stories by me.


End file.
